Paint the Walls Red and Orange
by TipsyFics
Summary: AU in which Steve and Bucky do some graffiti.


**A/N: Please be advised, this entire story is/will be written after consuming copious amounts of alcohol. Plot, typos, and general grammar are not to be taken seriously. All authors notes will be written whilst sober. You have been warned.**

Now let's get down to a better Stucky AU. I totally stole this from a OTP tumblr prompt and basically it was:

Okay, we totally got arrested for the graffiti but we're sharing a cell and you have paint smeared across your cheek and you look adorable and neither of our friends answered our phone calls to bail us out so it looks like we're here 'til morning.

It was such a stupid idea to begin with. Steve's artistic side coupled with Bucky's insatiable sense of adventure was bound to lead to trouble.

It all started with a drawing that Bucky happened to see Steve drawing in one of his hundreds of sketchbooks (did he ever seem to stop drawing? Only when they were having lovey dovey frickle frackle times). The drawing was gorgeous though. Steve had been sitting on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him and Bucky just happened to peer down over his shoulder at him, taking a break from reading some science book. Ever since he had come back to the real world he had wanted to know all about the mechanics of what the 21st century was up to. So far he had been blown away, and even tried a few things on his own arm. Trying to stick it in the oven had NOT gone well and resulted with a very amused fire department showing up and a VERY embarrassed Steve fabricating lies as Bucky hid around the hallway.

So when Bucky happened to look down and see the outline and partial shading of a drawing of a fire surrounding Steve's shield, he burst out laughing and Steve jumped about half a foot in the air, not used to hearing Bucky so happy and…care free. Glancing up at Bucky and then back down at the drawing as if realizing what he was actually drawing, he laughed too and sighed before Bucky said in that lilting tone Steve knew so well, "You know…we should show it to the world."

Steve looked up at Bucky cautiously and almost afraid to ask, "And how do you propose that?" Bucky just smirked and glided off the couch to a separate part of their apartment before coming back with a carton full of spray cans and paint.

"No," Steve said immediately, getting to his feet as he heard the clunk of bottles and put two and two together. "Where did you even get those?"

"Doesn't matter," Bucky said, shrugging off the question. "Let's go show the world. We got all the colors here and I know the perfect place." He quirked an eyebrow and a smile up at Steve and could tell that he was already crumbling just from the look he was giving him.

"We'll get in trouble," Steve said more to himself than Bucky, but Bucky could already see the glint of a challenge in his eyes, something that tugged a memory from his mind of them sneaking into movie theatres without paying.

"Just be Steve Rogers for a day, not Captain America," Bucky joked back, but Steve's gaze immediately flew to his in shock and he seemed about to stumble over words, just as Bucky rolled his eyes again and said, "Come on Stevie."

Maybe it was the nickname that did it, or the half puppy dog eyed look he gave Steve, but he saw Steve's resolve fall to the floor like pieces of his sketchbook that he tore out when he got frustrated.

"I'll do it," Steve answered and Bucky's face lit up with joy until Steve continued quickly, "On one condition; I take the shield."

Bucky wanted to protest. The damn thing was practically glow in the dark when they went out at night, but he knew there was no way Steve was going to go without it. Typical safety man.

"Fine," Bucky grumbled, grabbing Steve's hand with his metal one and shifting the box under his opposite arm, "now let's _go_."

Steve grinned wickedly back at him and grabbed his shield and jacket before chuckling quietly as he and Bucky raced out the door of their apartment and into the elevator.

Once there, the silence seemed to pronounce what they were about to do, and Steve began to laugh even harder, trying to keep it to himself. Bucky rolled his eyes and said, "We haven't even done anything yet, but you're still going to give us away." Steve seemed to take note of this and schooled his features into a more professional manner as the elevator stopped on the bottom floor and they headed towards his truck.

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of a brick wall in a part of town that Steve wouldn't have visited even back when he was skinny and picking fights with every living and breathing thing on this earth.

Bucky shifted the box under his arm and whispered impatiently, "Are we going to do this or not?"

Steve just nodded, glancing down at the drawing he had made earlier and then behind him to make sure for what felt like the hundredth time that no one was watching them. He seemed more nervous now that their plan was actually going into effect, even with the shield strapped to his back.

"Is this really a good idea?" Steve asked, not looking at Bucky and missing the third roll of his eyes in five minutes.

"It's fine," Bucky said urgently. "Who would dare arrest Captain America? Especially in a town like this?" Even Bucky was slightly on edge about the town they were in. This was one of the times he was glad that he kept at least three knives on himself in case someone came tearing around a darkened corner looking for trouble.

Steve just huffed out a breath in reply before pocketing the drawing into his pocket and moving in closer to Bucky to examine the spray paint cans they had brought with them. "This is so illegal," Steve muttered but Bucky still heard him and grabbed Steve's wrist, causing him to grab his attention as well.

"Hey," Bucky said quietly, "if this is too much just tell me." He was deadly serious as his gaze bored into Steve's begging him in his mind to not say no, but knowing he'd back down the second that Steve wanted to give up on their "mission."

Steve swallowed visibly before glancing back down into the box and saying, "No. It's fine," a smile flitting across his face as his hand glided over the yellows and oranges in the box that were just begging to be picked up and used.

"Let's do this," he grinned salaciously at Bucky who mirrored the expression and Steve grabbed two cans and turned back to the wall.

Twenty minutes later, Steve had blown through six spray cans and had probably gotten himself and Bucky a contact high from it, but it was worth it to see the flames blooming from behind the shield. The pair of them could hardly keep their laughter down as they gazed at the image.

"It really is awesome," Bucky said to Steve, nudging his metal shoulder against Steve's flesh one's. "And we didn't even get caught."

Steve turned to look at him, about to move in closer for a kiss, his hands covered in orange and blue paint, when they both heard a short burst of a siren and then a flash of red and blue lights.

"Stand still with your hands up!" they heard an officer yell over a microphone. Turning slowly, both Bucky and Steve slowly put their hands up, knowing they could probably both outrun and outgun the cop, but not wanting to risk it, especially in this neighborhood. Their adrenaline highs had faded and though they weren't tired, they were just…run down from the excitement of the night.

The cop moved towards them, looking furious and then his eyes landed on the drawing behind them, changing from one of anger to mystification as he realized how beautiful Steve's work was. "Don't you know that defacing public property is-" the cop started saying before his eyes landed back on Steve and Bucky and then widened in shock. "Captain America!?" he squeaked out not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes sir," Steve answered, and Bucky had to bite back a grin, waiting to see how this would play out for them. He watched as the cop swallowed thickly then seemed to regain his posture.

"Ahem, yes well I'm sure you're aware that defacing public property is a crime," the cop continued on, "even for Captain America."

"Yes sir," Steve said again. "We're very sorry." If Bucky didn't know any better, Steve was also trying to bite back a smirk about the whole situation, ensured that they were going to walk their way out of this.

The cop swallowed again, nervously pulling at his uniform before coughing slightly and saying, "Right. Well I need to take you boys down to the station."

Steve's eyes widened in fear and immediately turned to Bucky who shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Sure thing officer," Bucky answered for them, knowing that Steve was freaking out. Even back in the 40's they had never been _arrested_ for anything.

The cop led them over to his squad car and ushered them inside before entering into the driver's seat and taking a deep breath as he put the car in motion. Bucky looked over at Steve and whispered, "It's going to be fine Stevie. We'll call Sam or Nat to bail us out."

Steve just flung his gaze over to him, terrified and wanting to be reassured by what Bucky said, but doubtful nonetheless.

Ten minutes later they were arrived at the police station and were received with curious glances and chuckles by the other police officers that were there. After their pictures were taken, they were each given a phone call and both tried Sam and Natasha, but neither picked up.

Steve began to look more and more panicked and Bucky calmed him down by throwing him reassuring glances and holding his hand through the proceedings. As soon as they were thrown into a holding cell where they would "be there until morning," according to a gleeful cop, Bucky made his way over to Steve who was staring despondently down at the floor.

"Steve," Bucky singsonged to him, "we'll be out in the morning. Stop worrying."

Steve just nodded absently and answered, "Yeah…We shouldn't have done that Buck."

Bucky just laughed and grasped Steve's jaw gently, turning it to face him as he bore his gaze into Steve's. "We made a dirty part of the city beautiful and had fun doing it. And I wouldn't have wanted to get arrested with anything else with you." As if to prove his point, Bucky planted a light kiss on Steve before pulling back to see the shock mixed with a bit of gratefulness in Steve's eyes.

"I guess we're stuck here all night, then," Steve said looking at Bucky from beneath his eyelashes.

"Guess so," Bucky answered, unable to keep the grin off his face. He was about to lean in to kiss Steve again, but Steve pulled away at the last second to mumble, "You're worth getting in trouble for jerk."

"Punk," Bucky answered with a smile, before planting a kiss on Steve's lips, and settling against the cold steel brick wall, knowing it was going to be a long night in the cell, but it would all be worth it to spend every second with Steve by his side, just like the old days.


End file.
